Paper Planes
by Errand Girl
Summary: Inspired by the Vocaloid song of the same name, this is a story of Celestia's silent pain and Discord finally discovering the truth behind why his and Celestia's friendship faded away. I do not nor claim to own MLP or the Vocaloid song in this fic.


Twilight paced nervously outside of Celestia's room, her friends all sitting nearby, or in Discord's case floating in mid air. Celestia had suddenly taken ill, with a mysterious illness that was restricting her movement. Finally Luna came out of Celestia's room.

"What's happening to her?" Twilight asked.

Luna sighed sadly. "I'm not entirely sure. But... This isn't the first time."

"What?" Everyone, including Discord, was surprised.

"Twilight... You should know that magic of any kind is linked to the bearer's emotions. That connection is even more powerful for Alicorns. So much so, that if an Alicorn's emotions become too, for lack of a better word, 'chaotic', it can severally compromise their health and even put their life at risk." Luna looked back at the door. "Before I was born, Sister had become ill and exhibited these exact symptoms. Her emotions are getting out of control and I don't know why."

Twilight looked up sadly at Luna. "Could we... Could we go in and see her?"

Luna nodded and led the seven guests into the room. Celestia was laying on her bed, breathing heavily. Twilight and the others walked closer to her. Suddenly Twilight noticed something strange. The purple jewel on Celestia's collar was glowing.

"Luna, look at this." Twilight pointed this out to Luna.

Everypony crowded in to look. Twilight reached out and touched the stone lightly. Suddenly all of them were engulfed in a flash of white. When the light dissipated, they found themselves in a field of old a dry weeds. Everypony turned to Discord.

"Don't look at me." He said defensively.

Suddenly a voice that sounded very familiar began to echo around them.

_There once was a place so far away  
In this world such sorrow can grow  
We can only share our feeling and our thoughts  
By paper planes that can soar through the air_

Suddenly a small pearl white alicorn with a pink mane and tail came trotting through the field. The smile on her face made her face light up like the sun. She was carrying a folded paper plane securely with her magic as she hummed happily.

_Morning comes and my dad goes to work  
I escape from the Palace_

"Sister?" Luna said in shock.

"What's going on here?" Rarity gasped.

They followed the small filly to a large chicken wire fence. On the other side of the fence, was a small creature, which looked like a mishmash of different animals. Celestia stopped a few feet from the fence, as the small creature turned to her, revealing two red and yellow eyes.

The party gathered, instantly knew who this was and all look at Discord in surprise. Discord was looking very uncomfortable, while his small counterpart smiled lopsidedly at the alicorn filly.

_Because I have promised  
To always be here with you_

The little alicorn lifted up her paper plane, revealing the name 'Diz' written on the side, while the Little draconaquis lifted his own plane with the name 'Tia' written on it. They both smiled as they sent their paper planes over the fence to the other. 'Diz' picked up the one from 'Tia' as 'Tia' picked up the one from 'Diz'. They heard shouting and flashed each other a final grin before running in their respective directions.

_Sitting here as I read  
One of your new letters  
I can feel my heart grow warm_

The séance suddenly changed to Tia jumping onto her bed, excitedly unfolding the letter she'd just gotten from Diz. As she unfolds it, the group see that there is writing on the inside. Tia holds up the letter, reading it out load in a hushed voice. It told about how Diz had pranked a pony in a nearby village and about him falling into a pond that duplicated himself, this part made Tia giggle. Tia blushed and read the last part in a scarce whisper.

"'Love, Diz'."

_How can we keep going  
Hiding our love from the world_

Tia was startled as the letter was swiped from her grip by a dark blue aura. She looked up to see a Dark blue alicorn standing there with a teasing smile on his face.

"Papa." She smiled.

"What's this now, hmm?" The male alicorn asked.

"It's a letter from Diz." Tia answered.

_Everything crashes before me_

Her father chuckled and brought the letter up to read himself. Suddenly, his eyes widened with shock and horror. He quickly scrunched the letter up into a ball, much to the horror of his daughter.

_Dad becomes afraid  
He starts to yell  
Telling me to stop_

"Tia," He said, turning away and dropping the letter to the floor. "You are to never see this 'boy' again."

_I don't understand  
Anything he says to me_

Tia struggled to find the words to say as her father left the room. As he closed the door, the small filly walked over to where the letter had fallen and began to carefully unfold it.

_All I need is for you to stay by my side  
What's so wrong with the love that we share?  
There's a light that tries to shine  
And brighten up this room  
And it show the darkness as it falls_

The séance fades with little Tia crying her eyes out. Fluttershy glares at the door which Tia's father had left through until it was gone.

"That big... dump... selfish... MEANIE!" She snapped.

The next thing they saw was Little Tia laying on her bed, the blankets pulled over her.

_I'm just so desperate  
I need to see you right now  
But I'm just too far away_

Tia tries to stand from her bed, her legs trembling. She takes a step off and immediately falls over. The group all gasp at this in concern, but know they can't do anything. Then Tia's ear pricked up as she heard something from the other room, and the ponies and Draconaquis heard it to. It sounded like two adult ponies arguing.

_When I discover  
My father's plans I lose hope_

One was the voices of Tia's father, the other was female and probably Tia's mother. They seemed to be arguing about something to do with Tia. Tia's eyes widened in horror and the ponies gasped as they heard the phrase 'memory wipe'.

_No matter how I try  
no one will even listen  
My father has won this war_

Little Tia forced herself to her hooves, her legs shacking badly. She looked so tired and weak. It was so strange.

_But I'm so worried about you  
What will you do when I forget?_

Tia used her magic to levitate a piece of paper , a quill and an ink bottle to her. Then she quickly wrote something on it and folded it into a paper plane. Then, shakily, she went over to her window, pushing it open, then spread her wings and flew out.

_So I runaway from there  
just to say 'goodbye'  
My last note to you  
flying through the sky_

The next thing they all saw as little Tia standing further away from the fence then before with little Diz on the other side. Tia sends over her letter and waits for Diz to read it. After Diz read it, he looked over at the little filly with big confused eyes.

_I'm not gonna cry  
Even though it hurts_

Tia forced a cheerful smile to convince little Diz that she was okay. As she turned around to leave, Diz called out to her, gripping the fence between them.

_"Please don't leave! Can't you understand just how much I need you? Will you ever come back to this place?"_

Tia moved to turn her head and tell him something, but stoped as she felt something on her cheek. She reached up and wiped away tears that were flowing down her face.

_"Our letters, I've always kept them close to my heart. I'll be here waiting for you to return."_

Tia let out a tiny chock and ran away at a gallop, leaving Diz behind.

"I... I never knew..." Discord said in a low voice. The ponies all turned to him. "That day... I thought she'd just gotten sick of me. I never knew that she..."

The séance changed again to show Tia in her bed again. This time with her father and another light gold alicorn that had to be her mother. The horn on her father's head was glowing with a magical aura.

_Ever since we shared that last moment  
My body just refuses to move at all  
Before long my father will take you from my heart  
Our friendship will be completely torn apart_

Tia's eye's opened a crack and she sighed. All around her flashed the images of her and Diz's time together.

_I need you to continue in this world  
Forever on the other side  
How are you  
Going to smile,  
When I don't come back?  
It hurts, it hurts_

"It hurts..." Tia said in a tiny voice, as a tear rolled down her face.

Suddenly they all found themselves standing in that old field again. Tia was standing not far away with a look of such sorrow on her face.

_The flower standing in a patch of old and dirty weeds  
No longer has the power to fight back_

Suddenly a paper plane flew over head, catching Tia's attention. Tia turned to chase after the little plane, stumbling and tripping all the way.

_I only want the letters that you send to me  
I can't feel as my memories slowly fade away  
Even though I'm weak and fragile  
I count every single one  
My hooves carry me quickly  
in order to reach there_

Unexpectedly, Tia tripped on something and fell over. As she slowly picked herself up a little she looked ahead and stared in surprise, as she saw Diz standing not far from her. Just as Tia was about to stand up properly, Diz turned away from her and walked away.

_Even if I forget there is just one thing I want  
I want you no matter want to survive_

They all suddenly found themselves back in Tia's room. Tia's mother smiled gently at her and put something around her neck. It was Celestia's collar. As the father cast his spell, Tia had a small smile on her face, as memories of her and Diz since the moment they met flashed around her.

_Ever since we met we have spent  
Every day for each other_

A small filly cried all alone in a field near a fence. Suddenly, a paper plane landed next to her, catching her attention. She looked around a spotted a small mishmash creature hiding on the other side of the fence. She picked up the plane and saw there was writing on it. Unfolding it, she read the contains and smiled.

'Are you okay?'

_I will treasure what it is  
Your smiling face looks like_

The first time she saw his smile, was when she'd written him a letter and sent it over the fence. She told him of how she didn't have any friends because she was a princess and her father was so over protective. She was so alone. She wished she had a brother or sister, or anypony to play with.

She was half surprised when he sent a return letter almost immediately. She opened it and read it. He'd been alone for a long time too. His parents disappeared years ago, and no one seemed to want anything to do with him because he wasn't a pony.

'So why don't we be lonely together?'

His smile was the warmest sight she'd ever seen.

_The deep darkness that engulfs us  
By pulling us away_

She'd tried to get through to her father, tell him that she was save with Diz. But, it was useless. If anything, it just made it worse. Because, her father had threatened that if she disobeyed him, he'd hunt Diz down and kill him.

_It's the darkness that allowed me  
To meet you_

It had been her father's over protectiveness that had coursed her to meet Diz that day, and now, it was her father that was tearing that precious friendship to shreds.

_Until tomorrow...  
At the place with you..._

Suddenly the world was black except for a lone white filly in the middle of the blackness. Clutched gently in her hooves was a single paper plane.

"I don't want to forget. I don't. He's my only friend. Don't make me forget." The tiny filly begged.

Suddenly, Tia's mother walked up to her daughter and hugged her gently.

"You won't, my darling." She said softly. "They will only be sealed for a time. The collar I have given you will keep them safe, and, one day, they will return. So, remember, my darling. Never take off this collar. It is the key to your memories."

"When will my memories come back?" Tia asked her mother.

"When a torn friendship is mended, my darling. But it will be painful for you." She said sorrowfully. "Remembering everything, knowing the time you missed, the goodbye. It will be so painful. But, I know my daughter. She would not befriend a creature that was not up to this task, let alone fall in love with them."

"What do you mean, mommy?"

"My darling. I am putting my faith in your friend. I am trusting him with something more valuable than the Tree of Harmony. I am trusting him with you. If he is half the creature you think he is, he will save you. I'm sure of it."

Then the two ponies disappeared and were instead replaced by a field of thorns. They were everywhere, down, up, left, right forward and behind.

"Wha!"

Everypony looked to see that Discord had turned into his small, child form. They wondered for a moment what was going on, when they heard a faint whimper. Discord was the first to move, taking off a lightning speed toward the sound. Was this what Tia's mother had been talking about? What did he need to do to save Tia?

He came to an abrupt stop as he came face to face with something terrifying. Tia... Sweet little Tia, was laying on the ground, thorned vines wrapping themselves around her neck, legs, mussel, and torso. The razor sharp thorns slicing through her skin like butter. Rushing to Tia's side, he tried to think of what to do. If he tried to pull the vines off, that would hurt Tia even more, He wasn't sure if using his magic in this strange place would just make things worse, and he didn't know how long Tia had. How could he save Tia?

"Tia..." Discord whispered gently to the small filly. "Tia... Please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry I did all those horrible things to you. I should have tried to get your side of the story. I should have been a real friend. I always thought that I'd never had a real friend, but, I was the one that was never a real friend to you. I promise Tia. I'll find a way to save you. I won't abandon you this time. This time, I'm going to do the right thing."

Discord then opened his mouth and chomped on the end of the vine that wasn't yet wrapped around Tia, wincing as the thorns dug into the soft flesh inside his mouth. With a swift turn of his head, he tore the vine in two. He then spat out the vine, along with a mouth full of blood. He would save her this time. He wouldn't let her stay in this place.

"Tia." Discord said softly to the little filly. "I love you."

There was a sudden flash of light and that thorns all disappeared. Discord looked down at himself and saw that he was back to normal, before looking up to see the fully grown Celestia before him. Her eyes were wide and full of tears.

"Diz..." She said in a small voice. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Tia," Discord said gently. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"But... But, I hurt you... I abandoned you..." Celestia chocked as Discord came closer.

"You were trying to protect me." He countered.

"I turned you to stone..."

"I deserved that." Discord said, kissing some of the tears that were on Celestia's cheeks.

"I said such cruel things to you."

"I said worse." Discord quipped.

"I..."

"Stop that." Discord ordered gently. "None of what happened was your fault. Your father was the one that forced you into that situation, and refused to listen. And... I'm the idiot that took so long to realise what had happened."

"You're not an idiot, Discord." Celestia said. "Just... a little late."

Discord smiled at his childhood sweetheart. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. She was the first pony to have given him a chance, and to have laughed at this his jokes. Really, that should have been the first hint that something was wrong, when she didn't even crack a smile at the 'pin the tail on the pony' joke. AH, now wasn't the time for that. Right now he just wanted to stay with her. He wanted to hold her and act as if those years apart had never happened.

"By the way, Discord." Celestia said turning serious. She leaned in to a very nervous Discord's ear and whispered. "I love you, too."

The world was once again enveloped in light and the ponies and draconaquis found themselves once again in Celestia's room at the palace. Celestia was still laying on her bed, but she was breathing calmly and evenly now, a soft smile on her face. Discord moved to lay next to his childhood love and Luna gestured for the six young ponies to follow her.

These two love birds had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
